


【黄饼】Seoul Night

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 黄铉辰X徐彰彬突发短篇wwwwwwww
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄饼
Kudos: 6





	【黄饼】Seoul Night

那人是徐彰彬在酒吧碰见的，忽然从不知道哪个角落钻出来跟他说能不能请你喝一杯。

也不知道是不是错觉的，在那人过来跟自己搭讪的时候不远处他那几个狐朋狗友……哥哥弟弟都呼啦一下子四下张望着挪开了视线。

心里哼了一声，独自被留在吧台边的徐彰彬把视线转回来放到来人脸上。

年轻的男人穿了件合身的黑色高领长袖针织衫，和柔顺下垂的头发一样漆黑，衣领托着他尖尖的下巴，衬得整张脸白得发光。

他站在那略低着头，眼神却是向上的带着试探，灯光照在他眼珠里亮成一片星光，那真是一张完全符合他喜好的脸，唇红齿白，漂漂亮亮。

然后徐彰彬说不了，我有男朋友了。

那人错愕地停了一下，发出一声有些尴尬的“哦”，挥手招呼着酒保要来瓶啤酒，拿在手里却还没喝就又转过来，身子一歪靠上吧台，非但没有退缩反倒一副打算跟他展开拉锯战的架势。

徐彰彬不太想看他，可那边传来的存在感又太强了。

他应该是刚进店里，身上还裹着来自屋外属于首尔冬夜的冷，混合一股与众不同的温和香气，而徐彰彬正在酒精的作用下全身发烫，所以在他小臂撑着吧台歪过脑袋凑近徐彰彬的时候，自己差一点就忍不住靠上去了。

店里播放的音乐声音太大，那人连说两句话徐彰彬都没听见，对方有点委屈地皱眉，眼里却闪过一丝不耐烦。

徐彰彬想躲也没来得及，那人胳膊一抬就扣住他肩膀，嘴唇几乎贴着他的耳朵说这里太吵了，哥要不要去别的地方。

一股热气烧得徐彰彬本来就发红的脸更红了，一迷糊就让人勾着出了门，后来再想想他跟被掳走了也差不多。

——————————

锁转了两圈之后门被推开，徐彰彬把手里的钥匙串往门口的鞋柜上一扔，鞋还没来得及脱就被从身后扣着腰推在了墙上。

一双手从他腰间把衬衫下摆拽出来，然后伸进去沿着小腹抚向胸口，一边从后面咬着他后颈，连带脖子上那根项链也被弄得沙沙作响。

“就这么带我回来，不怕男朋友生气吗？”

“……那我可管不着。”

“……”

感觉落在他身上的手停住了，徐彰彬撑着墙站起来转过身，眼角带着笑一边把手绕上他脖子一边问：“你怕？”

“……是这个问题吗？”

“放心吧，就他那个小胳膊小腿儿也不能把你怎么着。”

“……”

漂亮男人像被噎住那样不着痕迹地眯起眼睛，笑着咬住舌尖，眉眼间露出那么点微愠。

徐彰彬迎着他眼睛都不眨，最后还是笑了一下放软了声音，把身子往前靠上去：“干嘛，要不我们坐下来讨论一下这个问题？”

“不用。”对方看着他，不在乎地摇摇头，双手在身后把身上的长呢子大衣脱下来随手扔在地上然后再一次卡主徐彰彬的腰：“不在的人没资格抱怨不是吗。”

这次徐彰彬没来得及再出声就被堵住了嘴。

第一个吻细腻绵长又持续了太久，差点让他直接窒息。

各种情绪混在脑子里，再加上缺氧带来的混沌感，不一会儿他就意识到自己眼眶都湿了，可除了用鼻腔发出一点哼声作为抱怨也干不了别的。

光从门口到卧室的距离他们就走了很久，明明只是几步距离，却因为没人舍得分开变得磕磕绊绊。

他们的吻只在那人把黑色针织衫从头顶脱下去的时候短暂地分开了一会，才刚把脑袋露出来他就再一次吻上来。

最后倒在床上时候徐彰彬已经累得直喘。

上衣半路就被扒没了，那人抓在他身上的手劲儿太大，在皮肤上留下一块一块白色又慢慢变成浅浅的红。

徐彰彬迷迷糊糊睁开眼，那张脸一瞬间让他有点分不清现在是梦境还是现实。

然而那些再后来折腾得他骨头都快散架了每一下冲击都身体力行提醒着他这不可能是个梦。

——————————

从浴室出来的徐彰彬抬头就看见那个人只在腰间裹了个浴巾戳在那，手里拿着摆在书架上的相框看着。

他发现徐彰彬出来以后撇着嘴把相框慢慢放下，眼神沉痛地摇头叹了口气。

“……男朋友长这么帅你都不满足，哎。”

徐彰彬哼着笑了一声，也没搭理他，扭头直接走回床边把自己扔上去裹进被子里，然后从棉被后头传出一句：“你可要点脸吧。”

那人笑笑，跟过去掀开被子钻进去，一脸乖巧地把脑袋放在徐彰彬枕边眨巴着眼睛看着他，像只粘人的小狗狗。

“那，太太我今天能睡这里吗？反正您先生也不在。”

“……你疯了吧。”

“没有哦。”

徐彰彬一边把往大腿上摸的手按住一边挪，最后实在被挤到床边上没地儿躲了才惨叫出声。

“放开我，我刚洗完澡！”

“……我也刚洗完啊，没事待会儿我帮你洗。”

“不是，啊~~~我说你！”

“哎呀，反正离天亮还早呢……”

来自徐彰彬的吼声最后还是逐渐软化，嘟嘟囔囔变成细小的抱怨，融化在甜腻的呼吸声里。

END


End file.
